the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
The Riverlands
The Riverlands are one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Throughout their history, they have often been disputed between rulers from within their borders, as well as from without. Currently, they are ruled by Lord Roland Baelish, from his seat in Harrenhal. The name is derived from the many rivers flowing through the area, the largest being the Trident. Geography The Riverlands are a region of plains, forests, hills, and rivers. They are bordered by the Neck to the north, the Mountains of the Moon and Crackclaw Point to the east, the Crownlands and the Reach to the south, and the hills of the Westerlands, as well as Ironman's Bay to the west. Of the eponymous rivers, the Red Fork runs from its source in the western mountains to Riverrun where it combines with the Tumblestone and then runs to the east. The Blue Fork flows southeast from its sources near Seagard, while the Green Fork runs south from swamps in the Neck, near the kingsroad. The three forks come together a short distance from Lord Harroway's Town to form the Trident, which then pours into the Bay of Crabs at Saltpans. Large towns of the Riverlands are Fairmarket, Harrentown, Harroway, Maidenpool, Saltpans, and Stoney Sept. Their major castles include Darry, Harrenhal, Raventree Hall, Riverrun, Seagard, Stone Hedge, and the Twins. History Early History Under the First Men, the Riverlands were ruled by Petty Kings, while several houses claimed rulership over the entirety of the Riverlands, calling themselves King of the Trident or King of the Rivers and the Hills. The last of the First Men dynasties was that of House Mudd, which was defeated during the Andal Invasion. After the Andals formed their own kingdoms, House Justman united the Riverlands, until they were extinguished by invading Ironborn, returning the Riverlands to being disputed. The contested dynasty of House Teague was defeated by Arlan III Durrandon, who claimed the Riverlands for the Stormlands, who ruled over the region until Harwyn Hoare invaded from the Iron Islands. He and his descendants claimed the title of King of the Isles and the Rivers. Targaryen Dynasty Aegon I Targaryen conquered the Riverlands, destroying House Hoare's seat of Harrenhal, and granted the rule over the region to House Tully, whose head Edmyn Tully had led a rebellion against King Harren Hoare. Henceforth, House Tully of Riverrun ruled as Lord Paramount of the Trident. In the wars of the Targaryen era, the Riverlands were often divided, and formed a battlefield between the regions in the Dance of the Dragons, as well as in the Blackfyre Rebellion. Baratheon Dynasty Lord Hoster Tully supported Robert I Baratheon's claim in 282 AC, while several of his vassals stayed loyal to Aerys II Targaryen. After Robert I's death, the Riverlands became a battlefield once more, when House Tully supported Robb Stark in the War of the Five Kings. Under Joffrey and Tommen Baratheon, however, the Crown favoured House Frey, who gained control of Riverrun, while House Baelish was granted Harrenhal and became the new Lord Paramount of the Trident. Baelish Dynasty When Petyr I Baelish, Lord Paramount of the Trident, was chosen as King in the Great Council of 303 AC, he returned the Riverlands to House Tully, encouraged by his wife Sansa Stark, whose uncle Edmure Tully received the title of Lord Paramount. Harrenhal passed to Petyr I's second son Jon Baelish. During Brynden's Rebellion, most of the Riverlands, including House Tully, supported the rebellious Lord of Harrenhal, Brynden Baelish. After he was captured at the Battle of Harrenhal in 384 AC, House Tully was stripped of its title of Lord Paramount, which, together with the Lordship of Harrenhal, was granted to King Edmund I Baelish's brother Roland Baelish. Recent Events Placeholder Houses The Principal Bannermen of the Riverlands as vassals of House Baelish of Dragonstone and Harrenhal are: * House Blackwood, of Raventree Hall * House Bracken, of Stone Hedge * House Frey, of the Twins * House Lannister of Darry * House Mallister, of Seagard * House Mooton, of Maidenpool * House Piper, of Pinkmaiden * House Ryger, of Willow Wood * House Tully, of Riverrun * House Vance of Atranta * House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest Category:The Riverlands Category:Westeros Category:House Baelish